Me encontraste
by OrchideeNoire
Summary: AU. Encontrar lo que no se sabe que se ha perdido es algo que todos deseamos aunque no lo sepamos.


**Los personajes n son mios, son de Rowling. Pero me encantaria tener una imaginacion como la suya para crear un mundo tan completo. **

**Espero que os guste.  
**

* * *

**Me encontraste**

Se encontraba en una iglesia gótica, no podría decir cual, podría ser Notre Dame de París, en Reims, en Chartres o en cualquiera que perteneciera a ese estilo arquitectónico. A penas podía ver nada, estaba oscuro, se notaba que era de noche, tan solo unos pocos rayos de luna pasaban a través de las vidrieras de colores, ahora opacadas por el manto nocturno, dejaban algo de relativa claridad en el lugar dejando tenues reflejos de colores sobre uno de los bancos que se encontraba a sus espaldas. Su vestido negro de falda acampanada hasta el suelo, con un escote generoso y de manga larga, típico de la alta cuna del siglo XVIII, se movía sigilosamente, al igual que los cabellos que se escapaban de un elaborado recogido en su nuca, por una ligera brisa que no supo asegurar de donde procedía.

Escucho pasos decididos, pero a la vez cautelosos y elegantes, que se acercaban a ella por detrás. No quería darse la vuelta para saber quien era aquel que se le acercaba, muy en el interior de su corazón sabia quien era. Se paro apenas un metro de ella, dejándola sentir una calidez en su espalda a pesar del frió que sentía en el resto del cuerpo. No sabia por que pero su corazón comenzó a latir y un estremecimiento la recorrió.

- Has venido.- aclaro el hombre que estaba a sus espaldas con voz grave, varonil y educada.

- No podía faltar si era tu quien me citara.- reconoció su voz, pero las palabras fluían solas.

- Tengo que irme.

- ¿Algún propósito noble?- seguía la conversación pero ella no se giraba para ver a su interlocutor.

- Podría decirse. Pero lo más noble que puedo hacer en mi vida es dejarte segura.

- Sin ti a mi lado.

- Es el precio a pagar.

- En lo que a mi respecta es un precio demasiado alto.

- Para mi mas que para ti.

- Eso no puedes asegurarlo. No lo sabes.- su voz se notaba enojada, una ira la recorría, pero a la vez se notaba que luchaba por no llorar.

- Tal vez no, pero se lo que siento.

- ¿Y lo que siento yo? ¿Lo sabes?

- Si. Por eso prefiero dejarte al margen. Tu amor por mi puede matarte.

- ¿Y el tuyo por mi no?

- Estoy seguro que lo hará, moriré sin remedio por ti. Pero no quiero que tu corras con la misma suerte.

- Se cuidarme sola, lo sabes.

- Lo se, pero no quiero comprobar el limite de tu fuerza. Seria doloroso.

- Egoísta.- susurro notando como las primeras lágrimas rebeldes se escapaban de sus ojos.

- Si es por tu seguridad, seré egoísta y mil veces peor.

El silencio reino durante unos minutos, hasta que los pasos del hombre a sus espaldas se volvieron a escuchar alejándose primero a su izquierda y luego aun mas cerca de su espalda notando aun más el calor que el desprendía.

- Te amo, en otra vida nos encontraremos.- le prometió susurrando las palabras en su oído haciendo que la piel que quedaba al descubierto se le erizase.

Se alejo de ella dejándola desamparada, se sentía desnuda sin el cerca. La agonía se apodero de todo su ser y las lagrimas fluyeron con mas libertad. Giro la cara solo lo necesario para ver la silueta de un caballero con una capa de viaje que se acercaba cada vez mas a la puerta de la iglesia.

- ¿Volverás?- pregunto con la voz ya rota por el dolor que sentía.

El hombre también giro lentamente un poco su cara hacia ella dejando que un rayo de luna diera en sus facciones dejándola ver tan solo una mirada verde y un cabello negro como el ébano.

- Sinceramente, no creo.- le contesto el notando que su voz había cambiado, seguramente también por alguna lágrima traicionera que salía de sus ojos verdes.

- Siempre siendo tan directamente sincero.- le reprocho intentando sonar algo divertida, pero no lo consiguió.

- A ti jamás podría mentirte, y prefiero no hacerlo nunca. Adiós Hermione.

Sin decir más salió por la puerta, sabiendo que nunca mas podrá verle, jamás sentirá de nuevo su calor, y sus besos quedaran en sus recuerdos como si allí hubiesen encontrado su morada eterna. No podría olvidarlo. Se fijo en el banco mas cercano a ella y sobre el, decoradas por los reflejos de colores de las vidrieras, había dos rosas, una blanca y otra negra, entrelazadas por un lazo rojo brillante. Esa era su despedida.

Cogió el presente y lo acerco a su pecho. Lloro como si el alma se le desgarrara en mil pedazos minúsculos. El llanto podía haber sido audible por toda la ciudad si la gente supiese escuchar los sentimientos. Sentía que había sido una estúpida por no querer mirarle durante el ultimo momento junto que les pertenecería, por no haberlo besado una vez mas, una ultima vez mas.

Corrió hacia el exterior, el frió viento le abofeteo en la cara haciendo que su peinado se desmoronara, dejando que su castaña melena quedara libre para jugar y retorcerse en el aire. Vio como la silueta torcía por una esquina y corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitían agarrando con fuerza ambas rosas sin sentir el dolor de las espinas de estas mientras se clavaban en la carne de su mano. Mientras se acercaba con la respiración agitada consiguió escuchar el final de una conversación.

- ¿Estas seguro que has hecho lo correcto?- dijo alguien que sabia que también conocía pero no pudo reconocerla.

- Si, es lo mejor.- hablo su amado.

- Le has prometido que la encontraras en otra vida. Lo se, puedo hacer que os reencarnéis pero tiene un precio.- dijo de nuevo el misterioso conocido.

- Yo pagare ese precio.

- Puedes no encontrarla jamás.

- Entonces viviré todas las vidas que me quedan buscándola.

- No te recordara, no recordara vuestra relación.

- Yo la recordare por ambos.

- ¿Y si cambia? Y si no sabes quien es, no logras reconocerla.

- Lo haré. Me enamore de ella a primera vista siempre será así, siempre la amare nada más verla. Lo se.

- Como quieras.

No aguanto mas y giro la esquina que la separaba de lo que ella sentía su razón de vivir. Las lagrimas la hacían ver borroso, apenas distinguí a las dos personas que había a unos metros de ella en la puerta de un lujoso carruaje tirado por dos negros corceles, solo sabia que uno era joven, su amor, y el otro un hombre mayor, pero con la presencia de un hombre mas joven. Ambos la miraron y sin previo aviso un dolor punzante se alojo en su cabeza haciéndola perder poco a poco la conciencia.

- Harry...- pudo decir antes de perder completamente la visión.

Unos brazos impidieron que llegara a golpearse contra el suelo. Noto algo tibio en sus labios, un beso, el ultimo beso que había añorado minutos antes sola en la oscuridad de la iglesia. Las rosas cayeron al suelo dejando que la sangre manchara los pétalos de la rosa blanca.

- Te amo. Se feliz mi amor. Nos encontraremos te lo juro, pero ahora vive esta vida con lo que yo jamás podré darte.- fue lo ultimo que escucho mientras un pitido inundaba sus oídos.

* * *

Se despertó respirando agitadamente. El despertador sonaba insistente. Le dio un manotazo con mas fuerza de la esperada, haciendo caer el aparato al suelo y que este se rompiera.

- Genial, el tercero en 4 meses. No gano para despertadores.- comento sarcástica mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía al baño.

Abrió el grifo de agua caliente de la ducha mientras se dirigía al espejo para poder evaluar la cara de sueño que vestía todas las mañana, odiaba madrugar. Se sorprendió cuando vio que lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, se llevo la mano a una de ellas y noto la calidez de las gotas de agua que salían de sus ojos. ¿Por qué lloraba?

El sueño que había tenido la asalto. Había sido tan real, tan doloroso... pero ahora estaba en el mundo real, no en el de Morfeo y tenia que darse prisa para no llegar tarde al trabajo. Se seco las lagrimas con la mano que había levantado, se quito el pijama y se metió en la ducha.

El trafico era terrible. Odiaba los viernes. Vale que al día siguiente era sábado y podía dormir todo lo que quisiera, pero la gente debía pensar que ese día los coches eran mas útiles y salían todos los ciudadanos con su automóviles para ir a la vuelta de la esquina si era necesario. Y los que tenias o bien que coger el transporte publico, o bien ir caminado corrían el riesgo de morir en un accidente o atropellados. Sin contar con los empujones que daban las personas estresadas en el ultimo día laboral de la semana.

Llevaba un ramo de rosas blancas intentando que la marabunta de gente que iba por la calle no aplastara el ramo. Su jefe le había llamado apenas salía de casa para pedirle que comprara unas flores bonitas para la esposa de este, que al ser San Valentín quería sorprenderla y como el había llegado pronto al trabajo, cuando aun las floristerías no habían abierto, pues no había podido comprarlas el mismo, así que ¿quién mejor que su secretaria para ocuparse del recado? Menos mal que su jefe era un buen hombre, olvidadizo, pero buen hombre. La recompensaría subiéndola un poco el sueldo ese mes, o dejándola salir antes. No estaba nada mal.

Sin darse cuenta alguien choco contra ella haciéndola perder un poco el equilibrio dejado caer una de las rosas del ramo al suelo. Miro la flor en el suelo y se quedo impactada. Una rosa negra se encontraba cruzada bajo la blanca, como había visto en su sueño. Levanto la vista encontrándose con dos ojos verdes que la miraban sorprendido, pero a la vez feliz, entusiasmado.

¡Era el! ¡El hombre de su sueño! ¡El que la había prometido hacia mas de dos siglos que la encontraría! No entendía nada, era la primera vez que le veía pero sentía que le conocía desde siempre. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, reconociendo a su compañero que se encontraba dentro del pecho del joven que estaba enfrente suyo.

- ¿Hermione?- pregunto algo tímido pero a la vez seguro el joven.

Ella tan solo asintió tenuemente aun sorprendida. Los labios de el se curvaron en una sonrisa arrebatadora a los ojos de ella.

- Te encontré.- dijo el.

- Harry.- susurro ella.

- Sabia que me reconocerías. Sabia que aunque me tuvieran que borrar de tus recuerdos, de tu vida, tu no me abandonarías.

Ella sintió como comenzó a llorar, igual que en su sueño, pero ahora no sentía dolor, ni agonía, ni tristeza. Ahora sentía una felicidad inmensa, calor en su interior y esperanza. Sabia que le había buscado desde siempre, pero no se había dado cuenta hasta esa mañana. Ahora si se encontraba completa, su otra mitad se había reunido con ella.

Unos brazos la cercaron, haciendo que ella soltase el ramo que apretaba contra si y se agarrara a la cazadora que el portaba y enterrara su cara en el pecho de su amante eterno. Lloro, lloro como nunca, lloro de alivio. El la abrazo aun más fuerte, sin querer soltarla y noto como unas lagrimas que provenían de los ojos verdes del hombre resbalaban hasta su cuello.

Tan solo unas palabras salieron de sus labios...

- Si, Harry, me encontraste...

* * *

**Primero de todo, se que San Valentin cae en domingo, y q es hoy, pero... es mi pequeño mundo y cambio los dias a mi antojo, jajajaja.**

**Segundo: Siento a los que seguis mis otras historias, se que las tengo algo abandonadas, pero entre el poco tiempo que tengo y que la inspiracion llega cuando no puedo escribir y cuando puedo desaparece pues...Pero no os preocupeis que las seguire de verdad. Por eso dedico esta pequeña historia a todos los que con paciencia esperais un nuevo capitulo de "La Tumba" o de "Los Cuentos Clásicos de Hoqwats", gracias por estar ahi siempre.**

**Dejadme algun comentario para saber que os ha parecido, ok? Hacedme ese pequeño regalo de San Valentin ya que no voy a recibir ningun otro, jajaja, ains...que vida mas triste, pero se sobrelleva mejor con una sonrisa, jajajaja, y los reviews me hacen sonreir asique ¡Ya Sabeis! jajajaja.**

**Un besazo para todos!!!!!  
**


End file.
